


Disparate Fictions

by cosmogyral_mad_woman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabbles, Keeps me busy, M/M, Random snatches of muse, Ratings may change, Tags differ from piece to piece, Tags in notes so read first if you're squicky, and sane, mostly because I like porn, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral_mad_woman/pseuds/cosmogyral_mad_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbley thingamabobs. Just the drips and drabs of my muse when she deigns to show her affections. I have no earthly clue what will end up in here. May just be my own personal box of horrors. *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparate Fictions

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are kinda irrelevant here, so I'll just state the nature of the thing as I go. Pretty please read them before you continue. I'd hate for you to be sad and displeased with me. 
> 
> In this 221b you will find:  
> On-going Drug/Substance use, Drug addiction. 
> 
> The Song "O' Sister" by City and Colour slapped me in the face and played on repeat until I finished writing.

He drags the needle along the crease of his arm, tracing along the deep blue vein, caressing it lovingly. The scrape of the steel drawing sweet tingles, the echos of touch, through him as his Meissner's corpuscles fire their tale. He watches as flesh pebbles around the thin red line the bevel leaves in its wake. He can feel the sharp bite of reality starting to seep into the cracks of his bright edged clarity. His hand trembles in excitement and the beginning of the crawls. He needs it. Needs the flush as it suffuses his system, tender, exhilarating. Craves the focus that makes life recede to lap at his ankles, no longer drowning him in miscellany. He gently presses it into his arm, depressing the skin, but not breaching that flimsy barrier. He flirts with it, teasing himself, as he bites down on his cracked lips a high croon pushing through his teeth. A flash of pain as it slides into the waiting vein. The injection the work of a quick movement of his thumb. And then bliss, the crash of orgasm as it swallows him down. Popping the ribbon of rubber from its clinch, he pulls at the barrel until the sharp tips pulls out. He rubs at the bead of claret staining ivory and sinks deeper, deeper below.

**Author's Note:**

> *scratches head* Don't ask me. I just work here.


End file.
